Traditional keyboards and keyboard techniques typically rely on the force input of a user depressing a key or keyboard element in order to deliver a corresponding haptic response confirming the key's actuation (i.e., switch closure). This haptic feedback, commonly referred to as a “snapover” effect, is produced on these traditional keyboards by the user sufficiently depressing the top portion of the key or keyboard element's assembly such that a corresponding rubber dome in the assembly collapses and reforms.
Since the haptic feedback produced on traditional keyboards depends on the position of the top portion, the feedback is inherent in the movement of the key or keyboard element's assembly and correlates with the speed by which the key or keyboard element is depressed. That is to say, the haptic feedback occurs faster when the key or keyboard element is pressed faster, and slower when the key or keyboard element is pressed slower. Missing however, are effective techniques for simulating this type of feedback with non-traditional keyboard techniques which do not employ rubber dome assemblies.